This invention relates generally to fluid-activated, percussive breakers, and more particularly to throttle levers used in pneumatic paving breakers. Prior art throttle levers are mounted in a rear housing of a paving breaker on pivot pins that are inserted into holes drilled in the rear housing. The rear housing must be machined to receive the pivot pins, an added step in manufacture. Also, removal of the throttle lever from the rear housing is complicated by this mounting.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present paving breakers. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.